YADHTRIB YPPAH
by zielle
Summary: Kalau penasaran bagaimana rasanya dicium siku sebelah kiri seorang mantan kunoichi paling kejam, boleh tanyakan pada penasihat Hokage sekaligus kepala keluarga Klan Nara. Shikamaru Nara. / For ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You


Nara Shikamaru, lelaki yang berasal dari salah satu klan paling berpengaruh di Desa Konoha itu kemarin baru saja diangkat menjadi kepala keluarga klannya. Jangan heran. Sebelumnya almarhum ayahnya lah yang memegang posisi itu dan sekarang dirinya yang mendapat kepercayaan. Alasannya karena ia adalah keluarga inti dan juga isi kepalanya. Boleh dibilang ia adalah orang paling cerdas di angkatannya, atau bahkan sedesa dan se-Negara Api. Ayahnya pun demikian, sangat cerdas. Tidak menutup kemungkinan anggota klan yang lain dan generasi selanjutnya adalah manusia-manusia berotak berlian juga.

Maka dari itu, si kepala klan tersenyum saja setelah mendapati secarik kertas yang diletakkan di meja kerjanya dan ditulis oleh orang yang ia ketahui secara detil, baik luar mau pun dalam. Ia juga kenal kertas tersebut, bahkan penanya. Milik dirinya semua yang ia simpan di meja kerjanya, tempat ia sekarang duduk. Alasannya karena jumlah kertas catatan kecil yang sengaja hadir di mejanya berkurang tiga lembar dan pena yang tidak diletakkan seperti semula, di dekat tumpukan folder pekerjaan.

 _4-8_

Hanya dua angka. Logikanya dua karakter sandi tidak bisa mewakili sebuah isi pesan−kecuali isi pesan itu memang terdiri dari dua karakter yang menunjukkan suatu tempat atau kejadian. Kemungkinan ini hanya petunjuk saja, bukan pesan yang ingin disampaikan pada lelaki berkuncir itu karena tidak ada tempat atau kejadian yang berhubungan dengan angka empat dan delapan antara penerima dan pembuat sandi.

'Ucapan ulang tahun ya? Jangan kau kira aku lupa hari lahirku.'

Perempuan itu−si pembuat sandi−pasti membuat pesan tersebut di ruangannya. Terbukti dengan kursi putar yang sedikit bergeser dari posisi terakhir kali si kepala klan duduk, kemarin malam. Jangan lupakan aroma tubuhnya yang sedikit tertinggal di sini.

Tidak ada apa-apa pada kertas itu, kecuali dua angka tadi.

'Pasti ada apa-apanya.'

Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan kerjanya yang berukuran tidak lebih dari enam belas meter persegi. Memerhatikan segala perubahan yang terjadi di ruang kerjanya. Meski tidak begitu kentara, ia mampu mengetahui apakah ruangannya dimasuki seseorang atau tidak selama dirinya pergi.

Ruangan itu hanya terdiri dari satu set meja kerja, sofa berbentuk letter L, rak dokumen pekerjaan, dan sebuah rak buku yang panjang. Jika tujuannya hanya menulis, tidak mungkin perempuan itu menyentuh sofa, kalau rak buku atau rak dokumen mungkin saja.

Setelah di depan rak buku, ia menyadari keganjilan selanjutnya. Koleksi bukunya memang tidak rapat memenuhi hambalan rak seperti di perpustakaan, tapi karena itu lah ia berterimakasih. Perubahan di rak buku jadi gampang sekali terlihat. Beberapa buku yang kemarin berada dalam posisi tertidur dan bertumpuk terlihat tesusun rapih.

Perempuan itu menyentuh rak bukunya, sedangkan rak dokumen dan sofa tidak berubah sama sekali.

Kalau ditarik hubungan antara kertas tersebut dengan rak buku bisa saja berarti sebuah halaman, judul, atau pengarang. Sayangnya ia hapal daftar buku beserta pengarang dan isi bukunya. Tidak ada yang membahas angka-angka tersebut, kecuali halamannya. Tapi, halaman empat dan delapan buku yang mana?

Kemungkinan yang lain adalah berhubungan dengan raknya, bukan bukunya secara langsung. Baris dan kolom. Baris keempat dan kolom kedelapan. Hambalan keempat dan buku urutan kedelapan.

 _Sejarah dan Tata Hukum yang Berlaku_

Buku berat dan berhalaman lebih dari seribu. Lelaki bermata hitam itu memerhatikan buku bersampul cokelat tersebut secara intens. Tidak ada yang aneh atau berubah kecuali sebuah kertas berwarna hijau menonjol kontras dengan kertas buku yang berwarna putih, terselip di antara halaman-halaman buku tersebut. Kertas catatannya.

Sebuah rangkaian acak huruf alfabet yang terdiri dari enam puluh sembilan karakter. Terdapat empat huruf sama yang bersebelahan. Jadi bukan merupakan sebuah sandi transposisi dengan satu karkater _kunci_ karena lazimnya sandi dengan pola tersebuttidak akan terlalu membingungkan dan tidak akan terlalu berubah dari pesannya. Ia tahu pesan ini berpola, bukan yang rumit-rumit, mengingat siapa pembuatnya.

Terselip di antara halaman dua ratus dua puluh delapan dan dua ratus dua puluh sembilan. Tulisan menghadap ke halaman dua ratus dua puluh delapan, dengan kata lain kertas tersebut disimpan di halaman setelahnya.

Dua ratus dua puluh sembilan. Dua dua sembilan, tanggal hari ini. Hari ulang tahunnya. Tanggal dua puluh dua, bulan sembilan. Lazimnya penulisan bulan sebelum Oktober diberi angka nol sebelum urutan bulannya.

Oh! Lelaki itu teringat sesuatu! Cepat-cepat ia kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Diambilnya kertas catatan dan pena, kemudian menulis sesuatu dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah malasnya.

* * *

YADHTRIB YPPAH by Lucia Z.

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Cover by

For ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You

 **Warning** : OOC possibly, typo(s), semi-canon

* * *

Perempuan bertitel istri dari penasihat _Hokage_ ketujuh sekaligus kepala klan Nara itu menatap kalender duduk di meja suaminya. Menatap lekat-lekat angka dua puluh dua bulan September. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan persis tatapan yang dilayangkan pada suaminya kalau membuatnya khawatir. Seperti mau berbuat sesuatu tapi mau bagaimana?

Temari−si istri kepala klan−berpikir bolu ulang tahun bukan lah hal yang wajib. Lagi pula suaminya bukan seorang anak berusia lima yang merengek ingin meniup lilin pada bolu ulang tahunnya, mendapat banyak hadiah, dan juga ucapan dari semua orang. Tolong catat, suaminya sudah menginjak usia dua puluhan.

Jadi ia tidak akan berepot-repot membuat bolu yang belum tentu enak di mulut dan dipandang. Kalau gagal 'kan merepotkan.

Hadiah? Cek!

Sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana menyampaikan hadiahnya yang bukan merupakan benda. Bahkan hadiah darinya belum bisa dilihat sekarang. Apa dirinya harus bilang secara langsung nanti saat suaminya pulang kerja?

" _Shika, aku …"_

" _Kau kenapa?"_

" _Aku−"_

−dulu memang ia lebih suka mengatakan sesuatu secara langsung, tapi sekarang tidak. Mungkin karena sudah setahunan berada di sini dirinya terpengaruhi oleh suaminya.

Kakinya melangkah ke rak buku yang terletak di sudut dekat sofa panjang. Ia hendak mencari sesuatu yang membuat suatu pesan dapat disampaikan secara tersirat. Ketika dapat segera dirinya kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi kebesaran suaminya.

Ia sedang ingin bersandi. Suaminya 'kan genius, pasti bisa menangkap isi pesannya secara cepat. Tapi bukan sandi rumit, ia tidak mau membebani otak suaminya. Meski pun otaknya genius, di kantor _Hokage_ ia sudah punya cukup banyak pekerjaan. Intinya ia ingin membuat sandi sederhana. Yang penting pesan tersamarkan.

Buku yang dipegangnya menjelaskan beberapa sandi yang lazim digunakan dan beberapa cara membuat sandi sendiri. Pilihannya pasti jatuh ke yang pertama, yang sudah lazim. Kutekankan sekali lagi, ia tidak ingin suaminya kerepotan.

Karena berhubungan dengan ulang tahun, ia memilih sandi yang berhubungan dengan tanggal. Pakai tanggal dua puluh dua September, tentunya. Oh, ia lupa belum menulis _plaintext_ −pesan rahasianya. Ia mengambil selembar kertas catatan dan pena, kemudian memikirkan kira-kira apa yang akan dirinya sampaikan ke Shikamaru.

 _SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KEPALA KLAN NARA, TUNGGU HADIAHMU DELAPAN SETENGAH BULAN LAGI._

Setelah selesai sekitar tujuh menit kemudian, ia mulai membuat _kunci_. Sebelum menggunakan _kunci_ 2209, ia membalikkan posisi karakter terakhir menjadi karakter pertama. Jadi harus dibaca dari sebelah kanan, huruf paling terakhir.

 _IGAL NALUB HAGNETES NAPALED UGGNUT UMHAIDAH, ARAN NALK ALAPEK NUHAT GNALU TAMALES._

Membalikkan posisi seperti ini tentu tidak akan merepotkan si kepala klan karena bentuk pesan rahasianya sudah mulai nampak.

Barulah ia mulai melakukan transposisi menggunakan _kunci_ 2209 di balik kertas catatan pesan rahasianya. Karakter pesan rahasia terdiri dari enam puluh sembilan huruf, sehingga _kuncinya_ harus diulangi sampai karakter pesan habis. Kemudian setiap karakter akan digeser sesuai _kunci_. Huruf _I_ digeser sebanyak dua huruf setelahnya menjadi huruf _K_ , _G_ juga digeser dua huruf menjadi huruf _I_ , _A_ tidak digeser karena _kuncinya_ adalahnol, _L_ digeser sebanyak sembilan huruf menjadi huruf _U_ , begitu seterusnya sampai perempuan bermanik hijau itu mendapatkan:

 _KIAU PCLDD JAPPGTNU PAYCNEM WIGWWV UVJCIMCJ, AACP NJNM AUCRET PWHJV INJNW TJOCLNU._

Mengambil kertas catatan baru, ia menyalin sandinya. Setelahnya ia masih memikirkan sesuatu. Apa ia simpan saja kertas itu di meja suaminya? Lalu dengan cepat suaminya akan mengetahui isi pesan itu. Sungguh tidak akan berkesan misterius jika begini. Sambil memikirkan cara yang berkesan misterius tanpa menguras otak berlebih, ia mengembalikan buku ke tempat asalnya.

'Huh, berantakan sekali rak bukunya,' komentarnya setelah menyadari rak buku di ruangan kerja suaminya jauh dari kata rapih.

Tanpa disuruh pun ia membereskan rak tersebut sampai tersusun rapih, judulnya disusun secara alfabetik.

Otaknya terpikirkan oleh sesuatu, kenapa tidak diselipkan di antara buku-buku itu saja? Kemudian otaknya memindai buku-buku tersebut, mencari yang paling tebal supaya terdapat halaman 2209. Tangannya menggapai sebuah buku kemudian dilihatnya halaman paling akhir, 1558. Otaknya kembali berputar.

Shikamaru genius, pasti ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Tanggal _22_ , bulan _09_. Meski pun perempuan itu menyelipkan kertasnya di halaman _229_. Pasti dengan angka itu Shikamaru jadi ingat hari ulang tahunnya jika ia melupakannya.

Perempuan itu bukannya malas mengubah _kunci_ pesan rahasianya jadi _229_ , tapi suaminya pasti sebentar lagi akan pulang. Jam di ruangan itu sudah menunjukkan sudut seratus dua puluh derajat, pukul delapan tepat.

Cepat-cepat ia selipkan di halaman dua ratus dua puluh sembilan lalu meletakkan kembali buku tersebut ke rak yang teridiri dari lima hambalan. Di hambalan keempat dari atas. Buku itu ada di urutan kedelapan jika dihitung dari arah kiri.

Kembali ke meja kerja, Temari menulis sesuatu pada kertas catatan yang baru. Petunjuk pertama untuk Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru beringsut naik ke ranjang, lalu memposisikan diri di sebelah istrinya yang sedang bersandar pada papan sandaran. Perempuan itu tetap fokus membaca novel detektifnya walau tahu suaminya datang.

"Tema," panggilnya mengubah posisi menjadi tiduran di pangkuan istrinya, "terimakasih."

Novel yang menghalangi wajahnya dari pandangan Shikamaru ditariknya ke samping, "Hm?"

"Terimakasih sudah memberi selamat," istrinya hampir menjawab namun kalah cepat, "dan aku suka hadiahnya."

"Sama-sama, Shika." lalu novel kembali menghalangi Shikamaru untuk memandang wajah istrinya.

Tanpa mengganggu istrinya yang sedang asik berselingkuh dengan sebuah novel, lelaki itu mengusap perut istrinya kemudian diciuminya. Lalu melakukan monolog dengan perut yang dibalut kimono merah hati. Seperti; jangan merepotkan ibumu ya, kau harus sehat selalu, kalau menginginkan sesuatu jangan yang merepotkan, aku menyayangimu, dan kalimat-kalimat seperti itu lainnya.

Perempuan itu menutup novelnya kemudian disimpan di meja sebelahnya.

"Kau pasti lebih menginginkan yang sejenis denganmu, ya? Perempuan 'kan merepotkan."

"Sama saja merepotkan, tapi aku sangat senang."

"Aku juga." katanya menimpali sambil menggenggam tangan suaminya yang masih betengger di perutnya.

Setelah beberapa lama yang berjenis kelamin lelaki buka suara, "Ngomong-ngomong, Tema…"

"Apa?"

"Tumben kau membuat sandi seperti itu, biasanya kau memberiku tantangan yang sukar."

'Tentu Shikamaru menyelesaikannya tanpa kesusahan, dia 'kan cerdas. Menyesal aku tidak memberinya sandi berlapis-lapis biar otaknya tidak mengeluh terlalu gampang. Lain kali, kuberi dia tantangan paling susah!'

 **DUAGH!**

"AWW!"

Kalau disorot balik beberapa detik, Shikamaru yang tidur dipangkuan istrinya disiku dadanya dengan kekuatan penuh oleh siku kiri. Posisi Temari yang bersandar di sebelah kanan ranjang membuat siku kirinya yang terbebas, kecuali perempuan itu mau menyiku kepala nanas suaminya. Kekuatan penuh siku sebelah kiri mantan _kunoichi_ paling kejam lho!

"Tema … sakit …"

"Rasakan."

Sepertinya si genius kepala keluarga Klan Nara ini lupa penyataannya mengenai perempuan. Mereka itu merepotkan. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Temari yang sedang mengandung benihnya, ia dua kali lebih merepotkan. Oh, jangan lupakan pernyataan khusus untuk istrinya juga, ia lebih mengerikan dari ibunya sendiri.

Dan tolong ingatkan, besok ia harus pergi menemui Uchiha Sakura atau Yamanaka Ino. Siapa saja lah yang sedang senggang dan pertama ia temui.

* * *

Selamat ulang tahun papashika!

Apa yang dilakuin mamatema itu kira-kira sama seperti apa yang saya lakuin kalo mau bikin fik ginian. Sengaja ngambil dari sudut pandang mamatema karena otak saya jongkok. XD

Semoga ShikaTema fans gak bosen saya cekokin beginian terus. XD /dikipas/


End file.
